This competing continuation is submitted by RTI International (RTI) and the Frank Porter Graham Child Development Institute at the University of North Carolina (FPG) to serve as the Data Acquisition and Analysis Center (DAAC) for the NICHD Phase IV Study of Early Child Care and Youth Development [unreadable] (SECCYD). Phases I, II, and III (1990-2004) of the study recruited and followed a cohort of infants through the sixth grade. Phase IV (2005-2009) involves follow-up studies on the cohort of over 1,000 children through age 16. The purpose of this collaborative study is to investigate how earlier functioning and experiences, in concert with contextual and maturational factors in adolescence, influence social relationships, health, adjustment, and intellectual and academic development during middle adolescence. A strong team of researchers led by Drs. A.V. Rao and Margaret Burchinal and Ms. Bonnie Knoke, the proposed PI and Co-Pis, will provide senior statistical leadership and state-of-the-art data collection and data management for the study. An experienced staff of statisticians, statistical and database programmers, and support staff will support the study at the DAAC. The majority of this staff have been involved with the study for several years. As the DAAC for the study, RTI/FPG will work closely with the various SECCYD study groups and will assist in materials development, training and certification of research site staff, designing and implementing quality control procedures for data collection, developing and implementing data collection systems, tracking and reporting on the progress of data collection, managing all study data, and conducting site visits [unreadable] to all research sites. The DAAC will work with the study investigators to analyze the accumulating study data and will assist in the preparation of manuscripts for publication and presentation. In addition, we will provide logistical support for the study in arranging meetings and telephone conferences, provide minutes of these meetings and calls, distribute study materials, and provide other related support functions as requested by the NICHD Project Scientist. We will also continue to upgrade our project website to assist with study communications and error resolution. Finally, we will document and [unreadable] provide SECCYD data to outside investigators as directed by NICHD and the study Steering Committee. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]